


straight as an Aro

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [14]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Aromantic Dot Warner, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: was it my best work we'll never know?  also, I'm gonna start posting once a day it's midterms and I start my job back up this week so Ya.next up: NB Wakko, BI Yako, Lesbian Dot all come out at the same time.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	straight as an Aro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedDisney55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDisney55/gifts).



Dot was tired, just tired. Her brothers have for the past week been asking her nonstop why she hasn’t had a date in a month, and now her dad has started asking her if she's got a date. Sure she hasn’t come out yet as aromantic but she's been dropping Heavy hints. Such as; “I don’t want to date anyone,” and “romance is outdated,” and “there are other forms of love you know!!!” Maybe she should give her family some time, she did just break up with a boy a few months ago because she realized she was Aro. The guy took it well and said he was actually gonna break up with her because he was also Aro. They laughed and are now friends. 

Anyway she’s decided enough is enough and she needs to come out to her family. But it’s not gonna be any old coming out. ( **whatever I meant by that)** She's  Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III Warner-Bunny for Steven's sake she was going to come out with a pun and visual gag. First, she needs to set up a good thing Bugs took her brothers out to go shopping. They should be back by 1:00 so she has an hour to set up. 

An hour and ten minutes later Bugs, Wakko, and Yakko walk through the front door and see the main room has been ‘redecorated’ to put it nicely there's a ton of piñatas hanging everywhere romance is written on all of them there is one right above their heads. 

“UHHHHh I wonder where Dot is,” Yakko says. 

“RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!” they hear her voice cry out. Suddenly an arrow is flying right towards them. 

“AHHHHH!!!!!” They yell. It doesn’t hit them but the Piñata above them. Confetti rains down. 

“Dot what was that?” Wakko asks. 

“Exactly what you think it is.”She says as she lands on the floor in front of them she’s wearing a quiver and has a bow in her hands.

“Which is what doc?” Bugs ask. 

“I’m ayyyyyyromantic, that's right I shoot any sign of romance with my bow and arrow.” She says shooting all the other piňatas. 

“I uh... Wha” They all say.

“I'm aromantic I don’t feel romantic attraction” Dot explains “That’s why I haven't been dating because I feel the attraction to date people.”   
  


“OHHHHHHHH.” They realize

“I just thought you were heartbroken,” Yakko says.

“Ok come on I’m  Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III Warner-Bunny!! No man can break my heart epically cos I don’t get like No man or Woman or people or toons Ronatically.”

“Well I'm glad for two reasons, one, I don’t have to worry about you liking someone, and two I’m glad you came out to us that’s really brave,” Bugs says.

“I’m proud of you too Baby sister,” Wakko says 

“Same here,” Yakko says. 

“Thanks, guys. I was worried.” Dot says.

“You shouldn’t ave’ to worry kit.” Bugs says “How about this Let your brothers put away their clothes and then we get ice cream to celebrate.”

“I’d like that.” Dot says. 

**Author's Note:**

> was it my best work we'll never know? also, I'm gonna start posting once a day it's midterms and I start my job back up this week so Ya.  
> next up: NB Wakko, BI Yako, Lesbian Dot all come out at the same time.


End file.
